Manifestation
by BubbleKitsune
Summary: Its been a few years since we heard from him. He betrayed us. He never came back. I gave up on loving him, I have Naruto now. We have each other. But did I really? NaruSaku
1. Proluge

**Manifestation **

This is my first fan fiction everyone, I hope you Enjoy It.

Naruto: 19

Sakura:18

Kakashi:30

Sai:18

Yamato: 27

"**Inner Speaking"**

"_Thoughts"_

_'Flash Back'_

_**'Kyubi Speaking'**_

* * *

Prologue: My Journey 

Its been a few years since we last saw him. He hadn't return. When I first told Naruto I gave up on him, he was outraged. He thought I had actually gave up on finding him but he was wrong I gave up on loving him. I had told him that and he was relieved. Phew, Sasuke was one of my closest friends when he had left. I loved him so much and I would die for him. He broke my heart the day he left me lying on the bench...

At first I remember that Sasuke was always calling me weak when we were younger. So I first became strong for him, I thought he would come back to me If he had saw how strong I had gotten. But he didn't. So now I became stronger for myself, Sasuke and Naruto-kun too. I remember Naruto promised, that we would _never_ give up on finding him. This is may be surprising, but I was so angry at Sasuke for hurting Naruto and he hurt me so much, so much then he knew. Naruto had left me for about two years. Naruto and I became very close when he had returned. Naruto had matured physically but he would still be that goofy kid, that I loved.

I also had Sai, he became part of Team Kakashi, when we had first met him he was emotionless. But soon Sai had become part of the family, thanks to Naruto. Naruto had helped Sai what real bonds were. Don't forget about Yamato-teichou too, he always helped Naruto especially on that mission a few years ago. How could I ever forget Kakashi-Sensei he was always there for us during missions, he protected us, I think we're his only family now.

Sometimes I wished that we could of stopped Sasuke earlier. Naruto wouldn't of gotten hurt. Sasuke almost killed Naruto! And the last time I and Naruto saw Sasuke he almost killed Team Kakashi. Damn that Sasuke, I don't think I ever will forgive him for that. But I know I would I always would just like Naruto. We would fight forever to bring Sasuke back. Surprisingly enough after the that mission of finding Sasuke few years ago, Naruto had asked me out about a year later. I was actually shocked, I didn't think he would ask me out. Boy, I was surprised what I had said, after pinning most my life on Sasuke. I said Yes.

AN: This is my first story I ever made. Cheers. Bubble Fox. Please Review want to see how I did.

R & R. This is just the prologue but I'll include the next chapter also.


	2. Always Drifting

Always Drifting

"Tsunade Baa-chan are we going to find Sasuke-teme?" The 18 year old franticly waved his hands up and down.

Tsuande slightly clenched her fist at the annoyance of Naruto's voice. "Yes you idiot, anyways about the mission, this is very important since we haven't heard from Uchiha Sasuke in a while."

"Obviously I will be sending all five of you" Naruto stood up straight knowing this might be the time they'll actually find him and bring him back to Konoha.

"There are rumors for a while now that Sasuke had created a team consisting of four member purposing for defeating his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Some ANBU reported in that they are former employees of Orochimaru which are, Karin, a red hair girl that is known as a tracker nin. , Juugo apparently his DNA was created to make the curse seal. Some say he has uncontrolled emotions."

Naruto shivered at the thought.

"Suigestu believed to be an missing nin from mist, carries one of the seven legendary swords, and of course, Uchiha Sasuke."

All five nodded there head simultaneously.

"If any of you have problems finding Uchiha or if you encounter the Akatski members I want you to return to Konoha immediately." Tsunade's amber eyes focused on Naruto "Especially you, they are still after you brat"

"_I wont let them take you,Naruto-kun. Sakura thought." _

"This mission will be classed as a S-rank mission, meaning the rate of any of you dying has increased, but no worries I'm sure you wont."

_"I wont let him escape from me this time, its been such a long time and me and Sakura-chan are bringing you home"_.

_"_We wont let you down Tsunade-Shishou." Sakura squeezed Naruto's hand when she had said this. _You guys never let me down, _Tsunade thought.

"Do not underestimate any of the members of Sasuke's team You will leave promptly early tomorrow morning" Tsunade tossed the scroll to Kakashi who caught it effortlessly. "Details in this scroll are very important and you must not let anyone see it but you five."

"Kakashi will be the team leader, of course." Kakashi's eye creased slightly. "I'll see you guys soon" Tsunade replied as they poofed away. _Why don't they ever use the door, I hope they'll get through this time I believe they can. _"Shizune" Tsunade said turning her head towards the girl. "Yes Tsunade-sama...?"

"Can you get m-"

"No I will not get you sake."

Tsunade groaned...

"I want you guys to pack up very little supplies only what is necessary" Kakashi said in a serious tone as his gaze shifted at his team. "Report at the gate tomorrow at 6 am." "But Kaka-sensei your _always _late." Naruto whined. Sakura glared at him for his rudeness "Don't worry I'll be there." Kakashi poofed in a flash. "I'm am going to go to my apartment to get ready for the mission tomorrow, dickless and ugly-hag".

Sakura raised her fist up in the air ready to punch Sai in the face. "Shes not ugly, shes a lot prettier than you are" Naruto shot back at him while holding Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed as his comment, "Wow so your bi-sexual, eh dickless" Sai retorted. Naruto and Sakura was about to speak then Yamato shot a hand between them "Guys now is not a good time" Yamato said. "Fine, thanks Yamato-teichou."

"Well I'm going to go" Sai poofed away. "You guys remember early" Yamato saluted at them and poofed also.

"Sakura-chan do you want to have ramen with me?" Naruto's sapphire eyes met with her jade eyes.

"Of course Naruto-kun" she replied and grabbed his hand. They walked to Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey old man!" Naruto waved his hands at the chef of the stand. "Hello Naruto haven't seen you here in a while" The old man greeted Naruto. "What will you be having today" Naruto pondered at his thought "Pork-ramen & miso soup for her, its her favorite." Naruto grinned happily. "Okay" the chef turned away from them.

"Thats good for you right Sakura-chan?" Naruto knew what she always wanted. _Always. _

"Hai" Sakura smiled happily, _you always cared right Naruto-Kun? You know so much about me and will. _Sakura watched Naruto slurping his ramen.

"Huh? Whats wrong Sakura-chan? Is it with your food?" Naruto questioned her. "Nothings wrong" Sakura turned away while smiling and began eating her soup. _Nothings ever wrong with you. _

"You know Naruto -kun are you worried about the mission?" Sakura askednervously. Naruto finish packing his small cup ramen. "No hes going to come this time, believe in Sakura-chan."

"You know Naruto I'm scared." Sakura rested her head against his lap. _So scared. All the pain he put all of us through. Especially you. _

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I'll be there for you." As he ran his fingers through her hair.

_Always._

A small pause before Sakura spoke. "Why did he...go." she whispered softly as she fell asleep in his lap.

Naruto stared at her small form. Naruto picked her up and carried her to her room. He put her into the bed and got in also. He pulled the blankets on them and cradled Sakura in his arms, before drifting into his dreams. _For his damn brother and revenge. _


	3. Clash of War

"_Sakura its been a long time." the voice said. _

"_Who are you?" Sakura stated looking around. Darkness._

_Someone arose from the shadow, "Its me! The one you confessed your love to" the man laughed mockingly. _

_It appeared to be Sasuke but it wasn't, it was a monster. The man was half snake and half of what Sasuke used to be._

"_What did you do to him?" Sakura asked pleadingly._

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto came from behind Sakura, running towards the creature. "Get away from her!" Naruto screamed while a red cloak appeared around his skin. His eyes darkening, his teeth changing into fangs. Everything was changing. _

"_Naruto wait!" Sakura begged. _

_Sasuke laughed maniacally. "You were always an idiot, kukuku" A Black like Chidori was created in an instance. Naruto reached him. Rip. Naruto screamed like a howling fox. Blood splattered onto Sakura. She couldn't move like she was frozen._

"_NARUTO!!" Sakura's leg's felt shaky as she collapsed on her knee's. "Why Sasuke" _

"_Because you chose him over me" Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the throat and started to shake her. "Because of you Naruto died! " Sasuke shouted in her face. _

"NARUTO!" she gasped for air. Sakura heard a pan being dropped. Naruto rushed to her side. "Sakura-chan!What happened?" he cried, obviously worried about her. Sakura turned her head away from Naruto. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear. "What?" He climbed on to of the bed and hugged her. She melted slightly from his warmth. "Naruto do you think I'm weak?" Sakura asked quietly. "No way Sakura-chan! Your the best!" Naruto stated. "But-" Naruto cut her off "Your the top medic in Konoha, you surpassed the Hokage yourself. You have amazing abilities Sakura-chan!" Naruto knew always how to make her feel better. "Thanks Naruto" She planted a small kiss on his cheek and pulled away from his grasp. Naruto smiled.

"Co'mon Naruto we have to get our gear on" Sakura said while picking up the pan. "Kay Sakura-chan" Naruto replied while heading into his small pack with his gear in it. I wonder if I should ask him, Sakura thought.

"Naruto, I have an important question to ask you, about us" Sakura said while he was putting his shirt and jacket on.

"_An important question? Oh no she wants to get married? This soon?" Naruto thought_

"Sakura-chan, I don't think we are ready for marriage" Naruto sighed. Then wham! He was down on the ground.

"Baka! I wanted to ask you to move in with me since your apartment is a little to small for us." Sakura eye twitched slightly at his comment.

Naruto winced at the pain he had just received. He rubbed the back of his head. "Whoops..."

"_It could have been worse,"Naruto thought_

"Oh Naruto" she sighed and she began healing him. "We have to go Sakura-chan!" Naruto said hurriedly. Naruto and Sakura stood from there ground from. "Were going to be late" Sakura said.

They grabbed their bags and left in a hurry.

They appeared at the gates at six. There to be found was Yamato leaning on a bench. Sai standing there.

"Oh my kami" Sakura stated. Naruto gasped.

"Yo, you guys are late" Kakashi's eye creased. Still focused on his book.

"Yeah he was earlier than all of us actually." Yamato stated while waving

"Yes that is indeed true. Before me also" Sai just turned away from them.

"Well thats that, we better get going," Kakashi said putting his book away.

"..." Naruto & Sakura mouths widen into an O shape.

"Lets move out" Kakashi commanded as the group follow his orders.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We are heading over to Earth Country, its been confirmed that Sasuke and his team has been spotted there, we do not know why." Kakashi stated.

"It might have to do with his brother." Yamato stated.

"Thats most likely the answer, we haven't heard from Akatski in a while. We might get a lead there also." Kakashi replied.

They all nodded in agreement.

"But wouldn't it be best like Tsunade-sama said if we bail out if we encounter any Akatski" Sakura spoke.

"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke-" Naruto spoke.

"She is right, remember what Hokage-sama said to you, we all know they are after you. We might not return to Konoha ever again." Kakashi agreed with Sakura. "But hopefully we'll just run in on Sasuke"

Naruto sighed, he knew.

"We should make camp, it will be a couple of days right Kakashi-san?" Yamato stated.

"Yes, we wont be there for a while so we should rest up. We might be in for a big fight." Kakashi leapt down onto the forest ground. The others followed.

"This looks like a suitable place to rest." Sai responded as he walked on the ground.

"Okay this will make do now, Yamato please use your jutsu" Kakashi said pulling out his favorite book.

"Everyone will you please back up." Yamato began forming hand signs.

"Mokutun: Shichuka no Jutsu" (Wood Release: Four House Technique) Yamato press his hand on the ground. A wooden house formed. They all entered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto sat down Indian style. While the others joined him too.

Kakashi put down a blank scroll. "Kai" Characters started to appear and a map of regions

"Since you all know that were not on very good terms with rock currently. We will be traveling in disguises in a few days from now." Kakashi stated.

"Will be taking the shortest path towards the area that Sasuke is headed. So will meet with him head on with his team and ours"

"Also there are many civil wars there recently also Kakashi-san." Sai stated.

"Sounds troublesome" Naruto stated.

"You've been hanging out with Shikamaru too much." Sakura laughed and the other joined in.

" Will try to avoid other ninjas too. We don't want to use too much chakra." Yamato said.

"True" Naruto said in a serious tone. "But how about this house anyways-tteyo? Wont other ninjas spot it also?"

Sakura sighed, of course someone would cast a jutsu right?

"Ahh, don't I always come prepared. I will be placing a seal on this house so it appears invisible, but one of us must remain watch outside every 3 hours." Kakashi stated while pulling out a scroll, he wrote _Seal: Sukkiri. _

_So I was right, _Sakura thought

"Also you will be needing these," Kakashi handed out headsets to his teammates.

"Awesome!" Naruto said grabbing the headset in excitement.

"The last time we used these was when Sasuke was here" Sakura said.

"I know but hopefully will be able to contact each other like the old days, ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes I know its been along time but will get him" Kakashi said hopefully.

She smiled at the thought of Sasuke coming back here. _Naruto will be even happier. I hope. _

"Well thats that. Who will take first watch?"

"I'll be going first I suppose." Sai stated " I didn't use so much chakra today"

"I'll go next," Naruto grinned.

"I'll go after" Kakashi folded his hand in his lap.

"Then I will, then Sakura" Yamato said while removing his head gear.

Sakura nodded firmly. They headed to there rooms and bid each other good night.

It was now Naruto's watch. The sun is riding earning a beautiful day.

"_I hope Sakura will be alright" Naruto frowned. _

_Naruto sighed, " How about if I hurt her." Naruto panicked. _

"_She was badly injured" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment._

"_I couldn't control myself. I didn't remember. I hurt my best friend."_

"_I wont use the Kyuubi chakra." _

"_I want to protect her."_

_**The Kyubbi grinned evilly inside of Naruto. "Are you sure you want to do that, kit?" **_

_Naruto walked towards the beast's cage. "I'll never hurt her again!" Naruto screamed._

"_**How about that Uchiha, what was his name, Sasuke?" The Kyubbi grin widen.**_

_Naruto eyes widen suddenly. "What do you mean! Sasuke would never do that" He realize what he just said. He was wrong. Sasuke tried to hurt her before._

"_**See even you know he did" The Kyuubi chuckled.**_

"I'll get to him before he hurts her." Naruto started to calm down.

"_**But what if Sasuke steals Sakura away from you, what if she was lying" **_**Kyuubi stared.**

"If she did, and wanted to, I'd let her go! Sakura-chan could love anyone she wants, Just leave me alone" Naruto stood his ground.

He looked down at the ground below him. "_Sakura-chan would never do that,Bah besides if she did I only want her to be happy." _

The wind was blowing swiftly as Sakura sat watching the wooden house below her. She sighed.

'_This is so boring...I wish I was with Naruto' _She frowned.

" **Hey Sak-chan" Her inner called out. **

'_Go away I don't feel like arguing.' Sakura groaned at her inner self._

_**'Fine whatever' Her inner-self disappeared. **_

Sakura sighed once again. She reached for a photo in her back pocket.

"_I remember this day" Sakura chuckled._

_-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-Start!_

"_All right, its picture time! Everyone pose!" The photographer said while adjusting his camera lens. _

_Naruto shot his arm and finger at Sasuke "Why do I have to get my picture taken with this jerk?!"_

_Sasuke smirked , "Thats my line, you loser"_

"_Say what" Naruto anger rosed._

_Sasuke glanced at Naruto. Then turned away._

"_Come on, we have to" Kakashi said putting out his hands to calm Naruto down._

_Sakura had a huge smile "I'm happy that I get to be in a picture with you Sasuke-kun!"_

_Naruto anger dropped as he smiled at Sakura "Yeah I'm super happy in a picture with you, Sakura-chan!" He pointed at himself._

_Sakura glared at him while turning her head slowly "Sensei, can we lave Naruto out?" _

"_Gaah, Aw, come on" Naruto burst out holding out his hands in defeat._

_Sasuke laughed quietly. "Quit laughing" Naruto glared at Sasuke intently._

_Sasuke shot back "Make me!"_

"_Enough you two" Kakashi placed his hands on top of there heads. "Your making the photographer mad" " I want to keep this so make with the smiles." "Now say cheese" The photographer shot the picture. _

_-Ends here-_

"_It will never be like it used to be, will it?" Sakura thought._

"Everyone its time to go" Sakura said as she entered the wooden house.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said slurping his ramen waving to her. She waved back at him.

"Good morning hag" Sai smiled. A fake one.

Sakura glared at him.

Kakashi exited his room. "Does everyone have there head sets"

"Yes Kakashi-Sempai"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei"

"Believe it!"

"Yup"

They exited the house. Yamato then preformed seals and the house was sucked dry of its wood.

"Lets head through the forest to Earth country. Will be not taking any breaks except the town near rain village."

"Were going to be in teams, Naruto and Yamato. Sakura, Sai, and I."

"Wait why can't I be with Sakura-chan, no offense Yamato-taichou."

"Because you might let your emotions get ahead of you, you know this by now right Naruto?" Kakashi said seriously.

"Naruto-kun I can take care of myself." Sakura said somewhat harshly.

"But!" Naruto protested.

"Shes right Naruto"

"Fine..."

They nodded and leap through the forest.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier as they got nearer towards the rain village.

"I sense unfamiliar chakras" Sakura whispered through the headset.

"Yeah, I sense about 2 or 3 of them must be around chunin rank. Maybe one jounin" Naruto sensed.

"Mask your chakra" Kakashi said in haste.

Suddenly the unknown chakras disappeared.

"Crap!"

Three rain-nin appeared before Naruto and Yamato. Two of the rain ninja charged at Naruto. Naruto dodged at jumped back, Kage bushin no jutsu! Five clones appeared around Naruto. The clones charged at the enemies.

Yamato charged along with the clones with a kunai in his hands. The enemies leapt at Naruto's clones and Yamato. Yamato kicked one of the ninja. Poof!

"What a clone!"

"Mokuton: Sogeki Ru-tsu" Yamato preformed hand seals and roots shot out of his sleves knocking many of the clones back.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto quickly said into the microphone

No response.

"Shes okay, shes busy like myself" Kakashi said before Naruto panic.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Kaka-sensei I think we should regroup!" Sakura ducked and kick another clone into the air.

"Everyone lets make into a group formation onto the road." Kakashi said. He axed kick four more clones onto the ground.

"Hai!" They agreed.

"Kage bushin no jutsu, where are they!" Naruto came crashing down with his clones. "Shihohappo shuriken" His clones turned into shrukien and he tossed a barrage and his enemies.

"Lets finish this off" Sakura infused her chakra into her fist and started to glow. She smashed it into the ground. Most clones were obliterated

"Orobo Kage-Bushin no jutsu" a voice said. 100's of more clones appeared to fight them.

"Choju Giga" Sai quickly drew a creature on his note pad. As a dragon was develop it attack the clones.

The clones fought back but they were quickly disperse.

'I found one of them at least' Kakashi thought as he ran into a tree. He did some hand seals and held his fingers against his mouth, "Katon: Karyuu Endan." A flaming dragon shot from his mouth.

One of the enemy nin winced from the pain and cried in agony. Kakashi charged at him wanting to end his life.

Suddenly a older man appeared in front of Kakashi "Stop!!, Mizu: Touketsu-Kaze" He blew an icy wind that stopped Kakashi in place. Sakura watched as she saw her sensei. "Sensei!!" She quickly ran rushing past the enemy nin. "Huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto ran towards her.

"Yamato I will get these help Kakashi" Sai said quickly preforming another jutsu. Choju Giga a tiger had appeared this time attacking Sai's enemies.

"Mokuton: Moku bushin" Yamato had made a clone to help Sai and headed to help Sakura Naruto and Kakashi.

"Mizu-toku" the man man seals again preforming a barrier to protect his teammates as Sakura impounded the ground with her chakra fist's. Naruto charged at them with kunai.

"Mizu: Gyaza-toku" preforming seals against the barrier it began absorbing chakra of anything it touches.

"Sakura help Kakashi" Sakura began heating Kakashi with a small fire with ninjutsu.

"Damn" Naruto felt his chakra draining rapidly as he attacked with his clones.

"Why are Konoha Nin here?" The man who was burnt before. The other replied "I dont know, is rain trying to track us down?"

"I'll help you sensei, Mikazuki no Mai" the enemy drew his sword but soon it became two.

"You are at war with nin why are you attacking us" the ninja confused Yamato with his swift slashing.

Yamato dodged and bashed him in his stomach. He started to fall over but regained and fought harder than before.

"What do you mean!" Naruto shouted charging at him. "Your the ones who attacked us"

"Don't you see this, were missing nin from rain!" He pointed to his headband.

"Naruto stop! Hes not our enemy none of them are." Kakashi said as was getting healed by Sakura.

"We will not harm you since you are missing nin any longer" Kakashi said.

"Even though you are our former enemies we shall not attack you either, team you may come out." The older man spoke. Three nin surrounded him. The older man bowed and preformed hand seals and a scroll appeared " See we are wanted from our kage, because we had fled Rain. You must understand these are my students, they were going to send them into suicide missions"

"Sorry about that" the man with sword earlier came over to Yamato. Then green chakra formed around his hand he healed the wound that Yamato had gotten from him earlier.

"Thank you" Yamato pulled his sleeve over.

"Sakura-chan are you okay" Naruto ran over to Sakura.

"Yeah I'm okay" Sakura kissed him on the cheek softly. He blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry about before, for my apology there is actually a route that me and my team had built underground, that not many no of you might want to take it. When you enter rain, he will know your there." the old man bowed and left with his team.

Kakashi nodded_. 'But what did he mean by he will know your there'_


	4. Endurance,Betrayed

Team Kakashi headed through the rain along the road.

"We should put disguises on right now were about a mile away from the city."

"Were not going to use henge right? It will be obvious if we pass through this town that we are ninja"

"Thats correct Sai, we will be using clothes and masking our chakra too."

Sai nodded in agreement while the others followed him as well.

"Lets stop around here will spread out in these necessary clothing" Kakashi took off his bag from his back and removed a five bags containing clothing. Naruto you and Sakura will be posing as a couple obviously. Sai and Yamato will be travelers from a destroyed village. I will be also. But we will be separated at meet at the end of the village. Make up your own code names and such." Kakashi tossed the bags to them who all caught it effortlessly. "Actually lets decide our name now. I of course will be-

"Junko" Naruto smirked.

"Correct" Kakashi smiled as he placed his eye patch over his Sharingan.

"Pervert" Naruto retorted knowing the main character of Icha Icha was infact Junko.

"Takes one to know one"

Sakura giggled.

"I'll be Sotchi-tteyo." Naruto saluted

"I'll be...Aki"Sakura smiled.

"Arata" Sai spoke

"'Hayato" Yamato said.

"Okay, now thats that.We will meet around eight. Be careful even though this is a small village it can be crawling with other shinobi. We will enter the village at different times so in dosen't seem suspicious. You two go first" Kakashi pointed at Naruto and Sakura.

"Hai"

"Then Sai & Yamato. And I'll be going alone. Remember eight at night."

Naruto and Sakura waved as they passed there team. Heading towards the village.

* * *

They entered the village it was still raining of course. They passed shops and crowds of people, unlike most towns this had many tents obviously to protect from the rain. Naruto had wondered as he pass the streets with Sakura why there weren't much kids around, only seen a couple. Oh well, he wrapped his arm around Sakura waist.

"Aki-chan, are you hungry" Naruto whispired softly.

"No, Sotchi lets go to a inn. Maybe we can find one and rest there for a bit. I'm tired." Sakura said as she leaned onto Naruto.

"Excuse me, do you know where the nearest inn is." Naruto grinned at the brown haired man.

"There is a one by that ramen stand over there" He pointed down the road from the point they were standing.

"Thank you!" Sakura-chan replied to the man as they waved him goodbye. "Lets go Sotchi!" Sakura got off of Naruto's grasp and skipped down the raining street towards the Inn.

* * *

_Why is she so happy now..._Naruto thought as he went after her.

"Excuse me" Sakura ran the bell at the front desk.

A blond haired lady came out from the doorway. "Hello, would you like a room for your husband and yourself." She shuffled a bit into the seat.

"Oh sure. How much will it cost? We only will be here for a few hours" Sakura-chan pulled at her shirt as Naruto waited silently.

"Hmm about 1200 ryou" she said as she tapped her desk.

"I'll pay for it Aki" Naruto had a cheesy grin on his face as he pulled out his wallet handing the lady the money. "Here is your keys sir, its room 7" Naruto nodded thanks and grabbed the keys.

They ran up the stairs into the room. "Are you okay Aki-chan?" Naruto looked at her with concern. "Yeah. I'm a bit tired." Sakura said as she passed Naruto. "I'm going to rest for a few hours." Sakura yawned and lie down onto her futon. "Its still early. So I'm going to pick up some food and look around town for a bit." Naruto kissed her lightly on the lips. _Which actually meant to see if there were any exit without no one noticing them leave._ Sakura smiled in her sleeping form.

* * *

Kakashi slowly entered the village the rain has lessen up now. He pulled out an green covered book from his black jacket that he was now wearing.

_I have a few hours to read. But might as well get something to eat. _

Kakashi looked around at the different food stands but still keeping his eyes on the book.

_Ah look a dango._

"One regular dango please"

"That will be 270 ryou."

Kakashi pulled out the money and handed it to the chef. "Here you go" Kakashi smiled beneath his scarf.

The chef said thanks and handed Kakashi a dango stick.

Kakashi happily ate his dango stick making sure no one saw his face.

_This sure is good. I wonder how the others are holding up. _

Abruptly he sense another persons chakra. He peered out from his book twirling the dango stick from his hand.

There was a rain ninja just across from him. _Better get going. _

Kakashi plopped off his seat and left the stand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He headed the opposite way towards more of the community side of the village.

He spotted Yamato sitting on the bench, and Sai drawing on his sketch pad.

"Wow geez, I'm tired." Kakashi made his way to a bench next to Yamato. Sai look up from his drawing and waved a hello. "Hello" Yamato was turning his head towards Kakashi. "Nice to meet you" Kakashi eye crease.

"_Great acting skills" Sai thought. _

"Likewise. I'm Hayato Hattori" Yamato was looking out into the sky. "My names Arata,"

Sai spoke in a soft manner not turning towards Kakashi. "My names Junko Izumi"

"Oh I see you had the dango stand. There was this young girl she was very pretty" which actually meant. _Did you see her too?"_

"So did I." Kakashi raised his hand guilty.

"Thats great. Well I and Arata has to go now." Yamato waved Kakashi and Sai bowed as they both left together.

* * *

"Aki-chan" Naruto tapped Sakura repeatably. Sakura woke up with groggily eyes "Yeah N-Sotchi-kun" Sakura almost slipped up. "I brought you food" Naruto handed her a bento box. Sakura stretched and took the box. "Thank you Sotchi" Sakura then opened the bento box. Stashed inside were Onigiri and 2 hard boil eggs, she began eating it.

**Yummy! Inner-chan pumped her fist in the air. **

"Aki-chan we better get going soon" Naruto was slurping on his ramen.

"Oh yeah anyways, I'm not tired. All that energy we used today" Sakura nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"Lets head out right after your done. Taking a quick shower. Don't for get your bags Aki" Naruto kissed her on the cheek before entering the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura strapped a hidden kunai to her leg.

_This will be good for later just In case. _

**Saku-chan, you seem worried. Are you scared of your ex-lover,Sasuke-kun. **Inner taunted.

_No I'm not that weak girl anymore. Plus I have Naruto-kun. Hes probably 10x more better than Sasuke-kun will ever be._

**Whatever. **Inner replied leaving through an a imaginary door.

Sakura sighed this was going to be a long night.

"We better go right now, so we can arrive in the morning" Naruto chimed putting on his jacket.

"Okay" Sakura held his hand and led him through the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi waited at the required point they were suppose to meet. He of course was still in disguise and now held an umbrella in right and Icha Icha in his left.

He felt another chakra present but it was now 8 o'clock it must be one of them.

"Hey!" Naruto waved like a maniac again...at Kakashi.

_Hmm where is Sakura? Better ask him._

"Hey where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto pointed back towards the village. "Shes back there" Naruto smiled.

"Did you bring food Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I brought sushi." Naruto said while pulling out a box of sushi.

"Wow" Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

_Just as I excepted. _

"You know" Kakashi poofed behind Naruto and drove a kunai into his neck, blood dripped from his neck.


	5. Revealed! True meanings!

Revealed

**Discalme: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me. **

**Im going to try something different. I think i'll put some parts of this chapter its different POV's to capture each persons feelings and emotions. I hope it works I never wrote in a POV of a character. **

**I'll be starting with a recap just in case you guys forgot what happened. Please review.**

_**Recap**_

"_Hey where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked._

_Naruto pointed back towards the village. "Shes back there" Naruto smiled. _

"_Did you bring food Naruto?" Kakashi asked.  
_

"_Yeah I brought sushi." Naruto said while pulling out a box of sushi. _

"_Wow" Kakashi said. _

"_What?" Naruto questioned._

_Just as I excepted. _

"_You know" Kakashi poofed behind Naruto and drove a kunai into his neck, blood dripped from his neck. _

_**End Recap**_

Naruto eyes widen at the contact of Kakashi's kunai. But simply poofed into a log.

"The infamous copy-nin I presume." Naruto was now standing on a nearby tree and completed a few hand-seals. Poof! Naruto had changed into a young girl. She had a red & black, Japanese style umbrella. She also had a black pinned up hair a sense of a bun pony tail.

"And you must be?" Kakashi said putting book away.

She smiled slightly at his question. She closed her parasol and swiftly threw her it at Kakashi who instantaneously dodged.

She then leapt down from the tree and started to do jutsus. She did a series of hand seals "**Suiton: Kouryuu no jutsu**". She smirked but nothing changed.

_'What's going on? Nothing happened' _Kakashi thought as she charged at her with a kunai. She dodged all his attacks too.

"Your pretty good" Kakashi said as he formed hand seals. Blue chakra formed around his palm appeared lightning. Kakashi then charged at her with the orb of lightning. Suddenly a dragon swooped down from the sky heading straight for Kakashi.

"_Shit" _Kakashi thought, he quickly released his **Chidori** and dodged the dragon. The dragon swiveled and rose back into the sky. Ice spears shot out from the dragons mouth. Kakashi was hit in the stomach. He grunted slightly at the pain.

_Its not a summon, I hope. _

"**Katon: Dansu Kasai no Jutsu**" Kakashi rapidly formed seals. Large flames burst from his hand shooting towards the dragon. The unpredictable flames shot at the dragon and the dragon dispersed into water.

"Did you forget about me?" The ninja questioned while making hand seals, Kai!

"What the hell?" He heard something from behind him. Kakashi's eyes widen as a posion released from the widen parasol in the ground. He quickly retreated from the area. Kakashi started to violently cough and his nerves.

The girl appeared in front of him "Since you are about to die I will tell you my name, Akira Sato, captain hunter-nin, I'm sure you are wondering why, our kage directed to lookout for any leaf nin. Goodbye!" the girl said as she was about to drive the kunai into his neck for a final blow. Warm blood trailed across his face.

...

...

...

...

...

Abruptly the girl fell to the ground. "Kaka-sensei!" Naruto asked as he kneel next to him. "Sakura will be here in a few minutes. We killed a few ninja earlier but they were very easy." Naruto gaze his fox grin.

Kakashi pulled himself from the ground "Strange. But I think they've been following us for a long time. We should get going."

"Are you okay?" Sai appeared before Kakashi along with Sakura and Yamato.

"Sakura, I have a poison in me, can you remove it?" Kakashi asked as he coughed.

"Let me see and I'll heal your wounds too" Sakura said as a green aura appeared around her hands.

"Wow its a very weak poison, but just it case you need to eat this" Sakura handed him a small pill.

"Whats this for?" Kakashi asked popping the pill in his mouth.

"I made it to remove any extra poison that I couldn't"

"Sakura-chan the greatest" Naruto complemented. Sakura smiled again.

"Very good Sakura" Yamato agreed.

"I feel much better" Kakashi said as he dusted his pants. "But we better get moving."

"But Kaka-sensei are you sure your alright you took some heavy blows." Sakura asked.

"Yeah were going to get to earth, I think we should leave this territory by the end of today."

_Also we might lose Sasukes trail._ Kakashi then leapt onto the tree near by. "We'll travel by forest now"

Team Kakashi headed through the forest to earth country. It seemed like hours passed by as day went into night.

(Naruto's POV)

I traveled next to Sakura-chan of course. It was a long day today, I hope more didn't see us fighting. I sighed slightly. I glanced at Sakura, I really couldn't tell but she looked determine. I looked at Yamato and Sai, emotionless right now. They haven't gotten to know Sasuke well, and it wasn't exactly a good time when they first met. Yamato had gotten stabbed by Sasuke with his sword. I really didn't except that at all but what else would it be for & Sai... he could be an ass, but hes my friend. Then Kakashi still don't know much about him. Surprisingly, even when I came back with Jiraiya we started to hang out, but he told us nothing. Secretive ain't he. I chuckled slightly.

Sakura turned her head towards me to see why I was laughing. I just smiled at her she smiled back and turned forward.

I had only seen Sasuke once during a mission. I don't think he saw me though, I kept my chakra very low. I thought I was going to leap out and attack Sasuke but I didn't. Sakura wasn't there with me, I promised we'd get him together. Sometimes I think she seems so angry at Sasuke. I am too.

He might of hurt me but he hurt Sakura the most. That angered me, it was that damn bastard. Orochimaru who caused all this and Itachi also. Orochimaru was so obsessed with power and getting Sasukes body too. It eventually became his downfall. Sasuke had beaten Orochimaru after he tried to steal his body. I wasn't surprised we learn that day we fought him that he had gotten strong like the rest of team Kakashi, but I believe that we can bring Sasuke back.

"Kaka-sensei are we almost there?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes" Kakashi answered.

We headed deeper through the forest.

(Sakura's POV)

We headed into an old base. Kakashi said that it used to be his station during one of the wars between Rock and Leaf. It was really dirty.

"Okay, I'd like to tell everyone about this mission?" Kakashi said plainly.

_Wait a minute what does he mean, _I thought.

"But this mission is about retrieving Sasuke?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

I glanced slightly at his fist. He looked angry.

I slightly panicked.

"It is, don't worry." Kakashi said

Whew am I relieved.

"We had found the whereabouts of the Akatski member, Itachi Uchiha. Therefore we will be using him to get to Sasuke?"

I wondered to myself, but how?

**Anyways this is to all my friends, thats you guys, the readers :). I would like to be saying this may follow up to the manga but I will have different parts obviously.**

**Sorry about no Naruto and Sakura fluff you've been wanting.**

**SPOILER ALRERT**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**I LOVE KAKASHI :D Lol read to the bottom. **

**SPOILER ALERT**

**I know in like 397 or whatever Itachi had died. He will be still alive currently. He's not dead...yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo its me Bubble-Kitsune!**

**Im not going to update till later this week, normally I Would update on like either Tuesday**

**or monday but its my birthday so no chapter. I got a bunch of video games so ill be busy till Thursday and i've been doing the chapter very slowly but I'll probably have two chapters and I'll be submitting Monday, Later! **


	7. The Intention

**This is regular POV in the beginning of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and probably will never. **

It was like the copy-nin had read Sakura's mind.

"Ah, I bet you all are wondering how. Its been known that the Akatski member, Uchiha Itachi, had been seen around earth country by our very own ANBU. Although it is unknown why his partner Kisame Hoshigaki isn't with him, but we are suspecting that Sasuke will go after Itachi."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kakashi "We should stop him before he gets there."

Kakashi sighed slightly at Naruto's response "I don't know if I am correct but there is a high chance that that be time we get there Sasuke and Itachi might be engaged in battle."

"We should get on a move on" Yamato said.

Sai and the others nodded as they left the base.

The Shinobi leapt through the forest.

"What village is this Kaka-sensei" Sai leapt next to Kakashi hopping every tree branch.

"I'm not too sure it seems to be a new village." Kakashi said pointing out that there weren't many people.

"Are they enemies?" Yamato asked unsure.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said. "But we should keep low." Kakashi's eyes widen as he wall flipped off the tree dodging the kunai that was thrown at him.

"Halt!" A Ninja wearing a ronin hat, had appeared along with six others. "Why are you on Shadow Territory?" Naruto,Sakura ,Sai,Yamato, stood now next to Kakashi. Kakashi eyes narrowed slightly remember what Tsunade told him.

_FLASH BACK._

"_Your team must stay together. Especially when your near Earth Country borders. It seems there is a new village there. Its unknown who is the kage. Very strange it appeared between the borders especially but you must be on guard when your passing"_

"_So it seems." Kakashi flipped through his book. _

"_Yes and also Sasuke and Itachi have been spotted recently. I'm sure that Sasuke is tracking Itachi as we speak. But we're tracking him" Tsuande tapped the fingers on her desk, "If there is more than two Akatski members when you find Itachi, you must flee the area. They are still after Naruto. And read my words clear, Naruto is very important and we can't let the Akatski have him or it will be your head" Tsunade glared daggers at Kakashi "Do not mention this mission to anyone."_

_FLASH END_

"Yes?"Kakashi said straightening up dusting off the invisible speckles of dust. "Konoha-ninja?" one of the men spoke. "Were not in war with you, why are you here?" There leader spoke directing a kunai towards Kakashi. Naruto raised his fist "Were trying to get to Rock!" Naruto was annoyed. "Naruto! Settle down" Kakashi said stretching his arm in front of him. The leader smirked, "Ah, so I didn't notice before. The copy-ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Well this is not a secret to anyone around here. But we are in war with rain and rock."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

The man chuckled "Were not your everyday ninja. Were all from our villages, banished."

_Interesting...but why would he tell me this. _

"Hmm...Why are you telling us this?" Kakashi asked kindly still on guard.

"Because were not against Konoha. For now at least. We're all banished from Rain and Rock, but of course they're your enemies too."

"I see, but who's your kage?" Kakashi asked.

"That is classified information." The man replied. "You have to leave this area now! Or we will be forced to take you into our village. It may be small right now but were powerful!"

_I think he isn't bluffing_

Kakashi nodded, "Are you going to track us after we leave?" Kakashi smirked.

"Our leader has ordered just to protect the village for now, but we have no agreement or rivalry so leave while you can"

_It might be a trap but we better go. We cant afford to loose Sasuke. _

Kakashi nodded once more and took off with his team.

"We could of take them" Naruto snapped as they were leaping.

"Naruto! You don't understand. How about if we lost Sasuke's trail."

Naruto kept silent.

"Besides were just wasting time. This village has nothing to do with Konoha right now."

"But Kaka-sensei, he said that they might go against us!" Sakura retorted.

"I know, but you know the mission it doesn't come very often."

_Yeah they knew didn't they. _

"Hello kage-sama." The man bent down greeting there leader.

"I heard you encountered some foreign ninja from Konoha." The man said softly while brushing his dark colored hair from his face.

Tipping his ronin hat forward, "Yes, I know only the Copy-Nin but the others are unknown.

The Kage looked up hearing the copy-nin's name.

Except...Naruto. Apparently Uzumaki, Naruto and a young pretty girl with pink hair-

He shuffled his hands a bit.

but the othere two unknown."

"Did you let them go. Like I said to any travelers, but rock and rain."

The man quietly nodded.

"Did you tell them they were the village of the shadow?"

He nodded.

The kage clenched his fist slightly. "Go leave. Now." The kage ordered. Franticly the man with the ronin hat disappeared.

_Damn It! Why are they here!_


	8. Remember my Name!

Hey here is the new chapter I promised. Its going to be a long one I hope :D

The sun had set and it was now almost night. The moon had appeared in a crescent like form. The wind blew fast as they had entered earth country.

"They seemed very suspicious" Yamato stated leaping through the trees.

"Yeah they were so strange" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi just nodded "Lets keep our chakra low. Sasuke was seen recently around here and we dont want his other 'friends' to find us either"

"I agree" Sai simply stated.

They kept low for the most of the time as they passed through the forest.

"What do you mean!" Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, but now that we know who the kage is...they might be in so much trouble more than they could imagine."

"Its okay Shizune. But we must send some back up troops. Get me Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru."

"Hai" Shizune ran out of the office building.

"How is he a kage? That brat!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Sakura-chan I'm so bored." Naruto groaned while hugging Sakura from behind.

"Come on Naruto, we got to be alert." Sakura said softly.

"But Sakura, Sasuke is probably on the move. And why did Kakashi keep us away while he talked to Yamato and Sai alone."

"I don't know" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Its okay"

"Naruto-kun I want you make another promise to me, a promise that is more important then the one for Sasuke"

"What is it?" Naruto looked her pleadingly.

"I want you to promise...that you wont die. I know it selfish-" Naruto cut her off by crushing his warm lips onto her. He pulled away and kissed Sakura's forehead "If you keep that promise too. I wont be able to live without you."

"**Cha!! Naruto is soo hot!" Sakura's inner cheered pumping her fist in the air**

"_I love him so much, but does he know?" _

Sakura blushed slightly. "I will" She leaned onto Naruto's chest while pulled her in closely, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her "Now who's not paying attention."

She blushed a deep red shade and got off Naruto.

Naruto awed when Sakura had gotten off of him.

"I'm surprised you chose him over so many others, hag" Sai said quietly as he watched the couple.

Sakura and now Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red.

"_Gah I can't believe Sai saw us!" Sakura thought._

Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head

"We have a lead on two of Sasukes teammates." Sai stated.

Naruto gasped slightly.

"While you guys were here making out. The three of us found some information on Sasukes team."

Naruto blushed madly while Sakura did the same.

"Lets go, its a red haired girl with glasses apparently. Her name is Karin and its been known that shes was south of here very recently." Sai said leaping through the trees towards the town.

Naruto and Sakura followed Sai as he led them away from there encampment.

Sai sighed at Naruto's annoyance.

"I don't see anyone"

"Me too"

"Maybe later we will" Sai suggested.

Suddenly a small explosion was made right near the encampment

"Shit!" Naruto yelled slightly

"Lets go back!" Sai said in haste as they leapt towards the encampment.

The horizon cleared of the smoke and dust that had been once been there. There stood a white haired man with a large sword behind his back and a red head girl with black glasses in a fighting stance too. Suddenly the red haired girl disappeared.

The white haired man silently grinned and charged at Kakashi, quickly Kakashi dodged the mans quick slash.

"Sharingan" Kakashi quickly pulled his headband up revealing the three tomes.

"Doton: Doryu Joheki" A large part of the earth was raised from the ground and clashed into the swords men. The swordsmen was hit but recoiled against the jutsus wall.

"Wheres the girl!" Yamato quickly dodged as the man charged at him. Yamato charged at him and kicked him in the abdomen. He fell back and rolled across hitting a tree in the process.

"Fuck you! I'm Suigestu and I'm here to kill you!" The man had snapped and started to swing his sword rapidly like it was weightless. "Kuro: Mizukai no jutsu" An aura appeared around the sword and it seemed like the sword was dancing furiously at Yamato. Yamato was slash as the blade reached his leg.

Kakashi preformed hand seals at an amazing speed and charged at Suigestu "Chidori!" Yamato poofed and Kakashi ran his Chidori through the white haired mans body.

Blood dripped from Suigestu and he grinned menacingly "Too slow!" He poofed just like a clone would.

"Kuro Uzu" The girl appeared in front of Kakashi and a dark aura shot out of her palm. Kakashi dodged kicking her in the gut.

"Lets end this quick" Suigestu charged at Kakashi aiming for this vital organs again but this time Kakashi didn't dodge. "Argh!" Kakashi cried out in pain falling to the ground.

"Mokutun: Moku Johei" Yamato placed his palm on the ground as a earth prison raised up.

"FUCK!" Suigestu screamed as he was captured by Yamato's jutsu. "Kuro: Bakuha no jutsu." A black orb released from the prison.

Yamato charged at the red head she quickly disappeared. "Your pretty fast" Yamato said disappearing only to reappear behind the girl. Yamato quickly knocked her out.

Yamato saw Kakashi about to be stabbed, he quickly ran to Suigestu but it was too late.

An orange and black blur had already gotten him against a tree.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that!"

**So thats it, it was okay. But I know whats going to happen next stay tuned.**

**Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader. Please pm me :)** Uzu-Swirling Kuro-Dark Arts Bakuha: Blast


	9. Devotion

I'm going to start bolding the jutsus okay everyone :)

Suigestu hit the tree with a large thump.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto had Suigestu pinned with a kunai against the tree.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Suigestu quickly poofed.

"What a clone!" Naruto leapt back, looking around for the real Suigestu.

"Do you see him? I don't sense anything, lets check the forest" Yamato was also scanning the area.

Sakura leapt towards Kakashi noticing the unconscious girl a couple of meters away. But she knew she needed to treat her sensei.

Sakura was at Kakashi's side. He had large gashes across his back and deep wounds.

"Kaka-sensei, are you awake?" She asked while a green aura formed in her hand. She hovered her hand over his wounds.

He grunted in response, "Tell Yamato or Sai to get the girl."

"Hai!" Sakura nodded and called out to Sai.

He appeared in a kneeling position "Is he okay?"

Sakura nodded "He will be. I need you to get the girl. "

"What girl? No one is here. Just you, myself and Kakashi. The others went into the forest looking for the Suigetsu."

"I just saw her, she peered towards the area she had seen her before."

No one.

"Where could of she gone?" Sakura asked.

"She most likely escaped. Probably looking for her partner or trying to escape us. I will go search for her myself." Sai rapidly sketched mice on his sketch pad. Hundreds of mouse crawled off of it in search for the red headed girl. "I also will be going with them." Sai saluted and disappeared into the forest.

Sakura concentrated on healing her sensei. '_I'm still weak aren't I?.'_

"_**We'll get them next time."**_

_Hopefully._

"**Tajuu-kage bushin no jutsu!" **Naruto performed hands seals and created thousands of clones. "Yatta! Lets go!" His clones leapt through the trees.

Naruto held one of his clones back, "Go stay with Sakura-chan." His clone nodded and headed towards Kakashi and Sakura.

X

"Nothing." Sai said to himself.

Sai's eyes widen. Who's chakra was that.

X

"Sakura, how are you holding up there." Yamato whispered in the microphone.

"I'm fine. But Kakashi broke two ribs and has many gashes but can walk fine. I've healed most, he'll need to rest for an hour or so. He passed out. Probably from exhaustion."

"Okay make sure you don't use all your chakra."

X

"There you are!" Sai drew his short sword and charged at the girl.

"As expected." She shifted her glasses, "**Kuro:Kanguko no jutsu."**

Sai froze in his tracks, a dark aura erupted from the ground capturing Sai in a dark colored ball.

The girl preformed a series of hand seals, "**Kuro: Kujiko-goku no jutsu." **The orb was shrinking at a rapid pace. Sai screamed out in pain as it crushed him.

"Kai!" She released the jutsu, releasing Sai from the prison. From her sight, dead.

"Better make sure I killed him." She crouched at Sai's face. "Karin your so good" She said to herself.

_Sasuke will be so proud of me. _She cheered inside and proud.

Suddenly someone had her in a headlock with a kunai pointed against her neck.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha? You have five seconds or you are dead."

She peered out of the corner of her eye. _No it can't be. _

She choked a little, "I just killed you!"

"Nope." Sai said with a fake smile. Sai quickly knocked her out and carried her towards his team.

"Damn they took her." Suigetsu shook his head. "This is bad. She might spill everything on Sasuke."

"Better get someone to help me." He sighed leaping away.

(Sakura's POV)

This was very strange Kakashi was healing very slowly. Too Slow. I scanned his body, good thing he was unconscious again. Naruto's clone was with me.

_Maybe he thought I was weak._

"Why are you here 'Naruto'?" He probaly wanted to make sure I was right.

"Just in case, Sakura-chan."

"Fine." I frowned a bit. Didn't he know I could take care of myself. I sighed and I started to scan him more.

"Hag, I have the girl with me. I'm coming in now." Sai spoke softly into the microphone to me. Why does have to call me hag.

"Okay." I simply agreed.

Naruto clones sat crossed legged against a tree, "Maybe he has an infection."

"Don't be silly Naruto..."

Wait a minute maybe he's right. Maybe i've been looking at the wrong place. I teared of part of Kakashi's shirt. "Oh shit."

"What happened?" Naruto asked me.

"You're right." I couldn't believe it. He got an infection from a small pea sized cut. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Can you get me the needle?"

"Sure" He replied walking over to my fallen pouch. "Here"

I plunged the needle into the cut, this was a drug to get rid of it.

I heard Kakashi mumbling into the ground. "Opps. I thought you were sleeping." He rolled over onto his back, "What happened?"

"You don't remember. You were in a fight with one of Sasukes teammates.

"Oh."

"Must of been a side effect of the medicine. Turn over so I can actually bandage you." I placed the bandage onto his back. Kakashi passed out again. Due to the medicine

"Sakura." It was Sai standing with a girl over his back.

"Oh, Kakashi is alright now." I patted the dust off of my shorts.

"He probably needs to rest now." Naruto's clone joined in. "So he fell asleep. We couldn't find the other guy. Me and Yamato are coming back were 2 miles away from here."

"Okay" Naruto's clone poofed.

"Is she dead?" I asked not knowing.

"I don't think so." Sai smirked slightly.

"Kay." I replied.

"Sakura come over here." Sai asked, but when did he start calling me Sakura. I shrugged.

"I can't see properly out of my eye." I went over to him taking a small flash light, I shun it there checking if anything was wrong.

Suddenly it was red, 3 tomo's. Sharigan.


	10. Those Last Words

Naruto dashed through the forest along side Yamato.

Suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He clutched it slightly.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Yamato asked curious what happened.

"I don't know but I think something happen to Sakura." Naruto worried he felt that something was wrong.

"You just dispelled your clone a few minutes ago, and besides shes alright she can handle herself."

"Fine." But Naruto kept dashing faster and faster.

"Naruto!" Yamato yelled into the distance but he was gone.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she felt weak and distorted. What happened? She couldn't remember. But then it hit her. The Sharingan. How careless could she get. But who was it she pondered. Sasuke or even Itachi.

"Sakura"

Her eyes widened at his voice.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto came running into the early battlefield. Only to find Kakashi faced down.

"Kakashi, where's Sakura?" Naruto poked Kakashi.

He mumbled right into the ground.

Naruto's eyes widen in fear and he flipped over Kakashi. "I don't know, I woke up paralyzed some how."

"Where Sai? I thought he had that Karin girl."

"Naruto, you there?" Yamato voiced had a panic tone in it.

"Did you see Sakura? Kakashi's all screwed up he only can talk but can't move at all, hes paralyzed." Naruto's voiced worried.

"Shoot. This is bad. I found Sai and hes was knocked out. But he seemed to regain conscious, but with many wounds. It was the Uchiha!"

"Fuck! I have to find her." Naruto searched franticly,

**Ha ha ha ha, which one has got your little girlfriend now.**

**Shut up! **_But they which one does have her. _

"Sai and I are coming in right now were about 10 yards away. Wait for us."

"Who has her!" Naruto screamed. Naruto had spotted something in the distance

"Sasuke."

Naruto screamed out in anger, and picked up Sakura's headband which was stained in blood.

Sakura eyes narrowed. _It was him and she was helpless._

She knew he is a traitor, an enemy of Konoha.

He also knew that. He is still an enemy.

"Why did you do this Sasuke? Your hurt me. You hurt him!" Sakura screamed but then something grabbed her tight. Sasuke grabbed her right and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm Sorry."


End file.
